1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly, to a battery holder for a coin battery.
2. Description of Related Art
More recently, the coin battery has been utilized in computers, microprocessors, calculators and many other electronic units and systems. With the development of technology, a safe and stable need for a battery holder for the coin battery has been arisen.
Chinese Utility Patent No. CN201130676 (referred to as the '676 patent for short) issued to DeXiang Zhu on Oct. 8, 2008 discloses a battery holder for holding a coin battery therein. Referring to the figures in the '676 patent, the battery holder in which the coin battery 4 is retained includes a retaining housing 1, a negative terminal 2 and a positive terminal 3. Said positive contact 3 vertically received in a bottom near a side of the retaining housing 1. The positive contact 14 has a cantilever 312 extending inwardly as a contact portion to touch a side of the battery. An elastic plate 12 is set around the cantilever 312. However, when the battery 4 is moved to the battery holder, said cantilever 312 is deformed itself to contact the battery 4 and dispersed a little force to the main body of the positive contact 14 and the elastic plate 12. The cantilever 312 can't supply enough force to fasten the battery 4 to keep a stable electrical connection.
It is thus desirable to provide a battery holder that alleviates and even overcomes the above disadvantages.